Link
Link battled Mario in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 23, the Smash Bros. in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 30, and Megaman in Epic Triforce Rap Battles 1. He also helped the Super Smash Bros. in Video Game Rap Battles 7. He also battled Dovahkiin in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 28. 000.jpg|Link's adult form 0younglink.jpg|Link's young form 0toonlink.jpg|Link's cartoon form Information About the Rapper: Link is the Hero of Time, owner of the Triforce of Courage, and the main character in The Legend of Zelda series video games. The Legend of Zelda is currently the 18th best-selling video game franchise with over 68 million units sold. Link has many incarnations, but there are 3 main ones. The most common is Adult Link who, ironicaly enough, is 17 years old. This incarnation appears in Many of the newer Zelda games, along with Ocarina of Time. Another incarnation is known as Toon Link, who is usually around 12 years old. He appears in the Wind Waker Zelda series. The least common incarnation is Young Link who is 10 years old. He appears in the Zelda games for NES, SNES, and Game Boy, as well as Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Link protects the land of Hyrule as well as Princess Zelda from the tyranny of Ganon, who's ulimate goal is to conquer Hyrule by obtaining the 3 pieces of the triforce. Link prevents Ganon from doing so using a myriad of weapons and tools such as the Master Sword, Hylian Sheild, Hero's Bow, boomerang, hookshot, and Bombs. Check out a Rap on Legend of Zelda Link, featuring Link vs Ganondolf in Smosh herehttp://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mO1QBTG6EXs&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmO1QBTG6EXs Lyrics: ERBOCH 23 Verse 1: So you really want to step to the Hyrule Hitman? A fat, little meatball, who's smelling like a shit can? You're calling me a fairy? Then i'm guessing you're a troll, But i'd burn your little bridge before i'd ever pay your toll! My many incarnations save my nation, evil killing, While you jump on top of turtles, cleaning pipe for a living! Your goal every level is jumping on a pole, I'll shrink you down to size and flush you down your toilet bowl! ERBOCH 23 Verse 2 All those magic mushrooms are going to your head, I'm the Link to your doom, lyrically, you're underfed, It's time to nail the coffin, i'm getting slightly bored, And I sliced Peach in half with my other Master Sword, Who would've thought the Princess would be so sleazy? She shacked up with Bowser, AND your bro Luigi! I already told you Zelda's the game, But this is my Legend, it's one and the same, I'm hitting the beat like a boomerang, and defeat is your only option to claim! ERBOCH 30 Alright, the Multi-Incarnate, Hylian, Master of weapons, Is making a thrid apperence, I couldn't leave you with seconds! So bow down to the champ, let your last heart fade, 'Cause I slice my comp' in half and "HIIIYA!" them off the stage! Epic Triforce Rap Battles 1 Verse One: On Earth, check it out! We've got the Hero of Time here! I've forgot your games, cuz im the Game of The Year! Rockin this shit since the 80's you fucking disease! I'm fighting Gods and demons, you're fighting STD's! he Blue Bomber? That name couldn't better fit! Because the title is the definition of your dick! Let's see your tiny blaster beat the blade of my sword! I played your game for a minute and i instantly got bored! Verse Two: I'll call upon Gods to whip your 10 inch ass! You've showed me that the fear stikes just like A LInk to the Past! I'm spitting wide rhymes coming from the great Deku Tree! You weren't even in your own game, "Marvel vs. Capcom 3" Video Game Rap Battles 7 Verse One: 'Mario:' It's-a me, Mario! 'All:' And the Super Smash Bros! 'Link:' Spittin' Hits as 8-bits while drake was known as Indiana Jones! 'Red:' Screw Indiana Jones, he's Lara Croft except sadistic! 'Link:' He's more annoying than Angel-Boy, 'Mario:' Man, we're facing an emo Pit! 'Red:' There's a reason we've been here so long, take the Hero of Time's word: 'Link:' Let's see your piece of junk rebellion clash with a real Master Sword! 'Red:' Ya, when it comes to fans, we've caught them all! 'Mario:' While you're worse accidents than Cole! 'Link:' And the Devil won't be the only thing Crying against the world's greatest console! Verse Two: 'Link:' Dante'd know about disappointments! 'Mario:' A worse reboot than Sonic here! 'Red:' Give us a few months to show you the next Game of the Year! 'Mario:' You've all been out classed! 'Link:' Since the start of this match! 'Red:' Are we ready? 'Mario and Link:' Yeah! 'Red:' Well, Let's finish them! 'All:' FINAL SMASH! 'Link:' Compare us the the tri-force, we are courage, wisdom, and strength! 'Red:' Been master since the 80's 'Mario:' And proving our dominance with another game! 'Link:' The Greatest Legacy of Games lives to never be diminished! 'Mario:' Game Over, All-Stars! 'Red:' Take this, TRIPLE FINISH! Epic Rap Battle Parodies 28: Verse One: You think your screaming words will be enough to take me down? Why don't you suck my Spiritual Stone instead of stealing from those towns? Take this red potion, Dovah, while I Z-Target your chest, And slash you vertically to death for resisting arrest! I won't need Din's Fire to burn you like Ariel's Convection, You're looking lost there, Dragonborn; just check the Dungeon Map section, I don't even want to believe you exsist, you're so bad, So take that little bent-horn helmet, ha, shove it up your ass! Verse Two: It's dangerous to go against me alone, you criminal scum! Your victory is like the Fourth Triforce piece, there isn't one! I know you have bugs left and right in your little trashy game! But that doesn't mean you gotta scream, giving those dragons headaches! I've got Ice Arrows as my Chillrend and the Sun's Song as my Dawnbreaker! Your games' only known for memes; of heroes, I'M the top taker! This isn't Skyrim little scub; you're in Hyrule, this is MY land! So watch your step out in the fields, or you'll get Gannon-Banned! Category:Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoon History Category:Male Category:Link Category:ERBoCH Season 2 Category:Epic Triforce Rap Battles Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:The Legend of Zelda Universe